Forum:It is time to organize
It is time to organize and sort out the wealth of the material on the Campaign Wikia. First, we should recognize that politics are local. Every nation has a different set of hot political issues at the given moment. I encourage English translation for at least most important posting on the national sites. This way, this worldwide community can share experiences. My following comments are for the Campaign Wikia site devoted to the politics in the United States of America. I suggest that publications here as well as discussions will be grouped in following sections: 1. Return to basics or redefining America in the XXI century 2. Core political issues 3. Secondary political issues 4. Peripheral political issues 5. Information about politicians 6. Virtual Hyde Park 7. Loose ends The reasons behind this proposal are as follows: Ad. 1. We have to recognize that most Americans today have poor knowledge of fundamental ideas that this country has been built upon. We have to remind ourselves that those ideas turned a poor colony into the superpower. About 250 years ago, South America had the same chance as North America did. When approaching political dilemmas of today, we have to look back into ideas that worked for this nation in the past, and find out what they mean for us today. In particular, freedom of individual was one of the core values. Liberties given to individuals unleashed energy of entrepreneurs that in result created enormous wealth of this country. By the nature of its creation, this wealth was not distributed evenly. Out of compassion, we created a gigantic welfare system assisting the least fortunate, and many others along. Unfortunately, for many Americans, this welfare state is what they perceive as the core American values. Fortunately, thanks to the free market system, the capitalists accumulated huge wealth, and consequently, this nation can effort to provide for many individuals that take more than they provide to the society. However, the wealth of our country is not unlimited. Therefore, thinking of political solutions, first of all we need to preserve the political mechanisms that make this country rich. Discussion in this section shall be on the academic level but in the format easy to understand for an average high school graduate. What is easier said than done. However, if we cannot take on this challenge, the work here is worthless. Discussion in this section shall provide reference points for evaluation of political concepts discussed in other sections. Ad. 2. We cannot disperse our attention evenly to all issues brought here for consideration. For example, global warming might be important, but should we discuss it today and move war in Iraq for the latter date? Or, other way around? In my view, we have the following core political issues today: 1. War in Iraq 2. Health care 3. Immigration 4. Education Of course, this selection is up to discussion. Ad. 3. In this section, I would place essential political issues that did not make the list of core political issues. A few examples might be: 1. Social security 2. Balanced budget 3. War on drugs 4. War on terror The same, this list is up to discussion. Ad. 4. In this section, I would place political issues that are not urgent for the well-being of the nation but are important for many citizens. A few examples might be: 1. Abortion 2. Patriot Act 3. Environmental protection 4. Federal student aid As above, this list is up to discussion. It is worth to notice, that items on this list might be some particular cases of the higher ranked problems. For example, provisions of the Patriot Act might be changed if we would decide to revise the meaning of the War on terror. The same, Federal student aid might become less relevant if we would decide to implement some structural changes into our education system. Ad. 5. In this section, we would have information about politicians; both, presently in office and the candidates. It would be nice to find a formula allowing easy reference of the politicians standing to the opinions represented in the other sections. Ad. 6. Many people have personal experiences, which might have a political meaning. Those experiences may signal some changes that still are not perceived as major political issues. They may indicate some weaknesses of our political system that most of us ignore. They may bring some new ideas. For example, it could be issues like: - Do we have war on Christmas? - Is police abusive? - Is IRS too powerful? - Are feminists a problem? The concept behind this section is to create a forum that people can express publicly their personal grievances and can share their even weirdest ideas. Many people may have very valuable observations, but they may not have time, patience, or skills to write about them eloquently. If some of these voices would resonate, it would indicate that there are some problems that need to be identified, named, and moved to the political issues sections. Ad. 7. Some people my want to share comments about this website, and they should have forum in this section. Some people may want to share instructional information about discussions in general; it would be the place for this. If some people may want to discuss moral aspects of political activities, it should be the place. In opposition to the Virtual Hyde Park section, this section would be devoted to exchange of ideas that may enrich the discussion, but are not intended to be a part of political issues discussed on this website. --HAK 02:45, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :Excellent! I'd like to move this to the forums, if that's ok. Chadlupkes 20:34, 3 January 2007 (UTC)